QUITANDO TENSIONES
by Hera Black
Summary: Nada mejor que desahogarse de todo con un poco de... Ejercicio


QUITANDO TENSIONES

QUITANDO TENSIONES

_Por _

_Hera – Belasly_

Hola este es mi primer one shot y esta dedicado a mi querida Beta Kadesh (Gaby te amo preciosa!! Jij) espero que les guste a todos… Y please comentarios a ver como les pareció o si tengo que mejorar algo… la opinión de ustedes es muy valiosa para mí

-Bueno señores por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento, ahora a sus puestos yo iré después de ordenar esto- Dijo un chico de 23 años mientras los demás salían del cuarto de entrenamientos de la central de aurores.

-Harry, te vas a quedar de nuevo??

-Si Ron, siempre debo de mantener mi forma

-Y también una buena forma de eliminar la tensión provocada por el carbón del hurón botador no?

-Si también, pero bueno que pasa señor Weasley a su trabajo ahora

-Pero Harry…

-Vamos o le digo a Hermione lo de…

-Harry – Dijo lastimero Ron

-¡No!, vamos anda a tu lugar vamos- Dijo un serio moreno

-Esta bien tu ganas pero, quedamos para salir con Herm, recuerda que nos lo prometiste- Dijo ya en el umbral de la puerta

-Lo siento hermano hoy no puedo, tengo que entregarle varios informes a Shacklebolt sobre los últimos ataques de mortífagos, porque no mejor el viernes; mira salimos después del trabajo, recogemos a Herm y salimos a cenar al mundo muggle, yo invito ¿Te parece?

-Vamos a ir al lugar de coma todo lo que puedas- Dijo Ron con ojos soñadores

-Ya miraremos pero por ahora a trabajar

-Si señor- Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo con una gran sonrisa hacia su cubículo

-Si que no se puede con Ron, después de Herm, su pasión mas grande es la comida- Dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba las puertas de la sala de entrenamientos meneando la cabeza negativamente ante la reacción de su amigo; pero con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios ya que sabría que su amiga no lo dejaría ni asomar las narices hacia uno de esos restaurantes de coma todo lo que pueda _"ya que seria capaz de hasta comerse el anuncio"_ - Pensó mientras soltaba una carcajada y se disponía de remover su tensión con un saco de boxeo.

/O.O/

Harry había entrado a la central de aurores no hacía dos años como uno mas del grupo Delta encontrándose compañeros como Angelina Johnson y Terry Bott quienes trabajaban desde hacia 3 años; pero seis meses después a causa de la muerte de el jefe del grupo delta Thomas Edison le fue asignado el cargo, pero con eso también un nuevo traslado y un nuevo grupo que comandar en donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros de curso en Hogwarts, pero también su siempre rival Draco Malfoy.

Draco termino rechazando la marca tenebrosa después de que su madre fue torturada por no cumplir con asesinar a Dumbledore; su padre y su padrino ayudaron a que el director se pudiera refugiar en la orden concediéndole a Lucius la oportunidad de ser espía y así librarse por segunda vez de ir a Azkaban ayudando así en la batalla final en donde Voldemort cumplió su venganza de matar a Dumbledore, algo que le dio fuerzas a Harry para terminar con la vida de ese asqueroso ser con el rayo de la muerte; un rayo tan verde como sus ojos…

Pero ahí no acabo todo, Draco había salido malherido en la guerra y Harry hizo que le salvaran la vida, pero eso no le quitó ni lo arrogante, ni el odio que el rubio le tenia sino al contrario, dándole en su orgullo y terminándolo por detestar aun mas.

Draco entro a la facultad a estudiar para auror y por cosas del destino pasaron 3 años mas en los que Harry empezó a comportarse mas huraño, ya que no se podían pelear ni tener un duelo fuera de clases porque sino serian expulsados de la facultad de aurores; tuvieron su época de tregua sí, pero seguía un algo en el ambiente que hacia que los dos se repelieran… o se atrajeran.

-Ah- patada-maldito-puño-rubio-puño-engreído-patada

-A quien le dices rubio engreído Potter- Dijo Draco quien estaba recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados en pose despectiva

-Que haces aquí Malfoy, deberías de estar trabajando – Dijo Harry dando una serie de puñetazos al saco para luego hacer un giro y darle una patada (a lo arte marcial)

-Oh! yo ya termine con mi papeleo, hace unas horas te lo dejé en tu escritorio Potter – Dijo el rubio mientras se recogía su rubio cabello en una coleta ya que lo llevaba por los hombros

-Estuviste espiando la conversación de Ron y mía, cierto –Dijo con ira contenida en su voz

-Bueno, y si escuche que- Dijo mirándose las uñas -Además los comentarios de la comadreja a mi no me importan

-A Ron no le vuelvas a llamar así- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente

-¡Como!- Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia al moreno quedando frente a frente y teniendo que bajar un poco la cabeza ya que el moreno siempre fue mas bajo que el –Comadreja, no te gusta que le diga a tu querido amigo co-ma-dre-ja

-¡No mas! ¡A mis amigos los respetas Malfoy!- Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que fue esquivado por el rubio quien le sonreía socarronamente

-Potter, Potter, Potter, ¿No te han dicho que le ira es mala? –Dijo mientras esquivaba otro puño

-Tu carbón de mierda que siempre andas dañándome la vida!! -Dijo dando una patada pero su pie fue apresado por una de las manos del rubio haciéndole un giro y tirándolo al piso mientras el rubio se sentaba a horcadas y le hacia una llave

-Pues tu no digas nada _Potty_, tu siempre me jodiste la vida en Hogwarts

-Yo nunca te la jodí, o es que estas resentido porque no acepte tu mano cuando te conocí y preferí mil veces a un Weasley que a ti- Dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente pero luego paso a ser una mueca de dolor ya que la llave que el rubio le estaba haciendo se volvió mas ruda –Suéltame Malfoy, me lastimas

-Y si no quiero…que- Dijo esto ultimo muy cerca de su oreja provocando escalofríos en el moreno

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!- Dijo mientras ejercía presión en su cuerpo para levantarse y así poder deshacerse del agarre lo que hizo que Draco cayera sentado en el suelo de madera

-Con que quieres pelea eh Potter, pues entonces empieza- Dijo el rubio ya de pie y en posición de combate

-Al fin voy a poder destrozar tu carita Malfoy después de tanto tiempo eh – Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba el ataque, pero que fue esquivado por Draco

Y así estuvieron en una serie de puños y patas que fueron esquivadas; algunas no; pero, en un momento de descuido del moreno, Draco lo agarro por la espalda uniendo sus cuerpos mientras el rubio deslizaba parte de su cabello por su cuello hasta sentir el aire de su contrincante en su oído lo que provoco una serie de descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

-Te rindes Potter, veo que estas muy cansado

-No, no me rindo Malfoy- Dijo entre jadeos por el combate -Porque no mejor te rindes tú

-Nunca, oíste Potter, nunca me rendiré – Dijo para luego voltear el rostro del moreno besándolo rudamente, que el moreno correspondió, para que así como empezó, terminase dejando un rastro de saliva entre ambos

Harry al sentir el beso se dejo llevar, pero las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron y por eso corto el beso mientras empezaba a sentir la furia crecer y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos empezó de nuevo a repartir una serie de puños y patadas que Draco esquivaba con toda tranquilidad haciendo enfurecer mas al moreno.

-A mi- patada-no-puño- me vuelvas- a tocar- patada- patada- maldito imbécil !!- puño- Pero ese puño nunca se logro dar ya que Malfoy otra vez lo había agarrado haciéndolo girar de espaldas y encarándolo hacia una pared, mientras sentía la presión del cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo

-Porque Potter, ah, o me vas a negar que te gusto- Dijo de nuevo cerca de su oreja para luego lamerle el cuello mientras una de sus manos desgarraba la camisa del moreno

Harry empezaba a excitarse, y eso se notaba por el bulto en sus pantalones que empezaba a crecer; y eso pareció notarlo Draco, que complacido por eso le hizo un chupetón en el cuello al moreno arrancándole un gemido de placer nublándole por completo el pensamiento y así volteando dentro de la prisión que era el cuerpo de Draco para encararlo y besarlo rudamente, algo que puso mas excitado al rubio de lo que ya estaba.

Draco aprovecho la sumisión del moreno dentro del beso para meter las manos debajo del pantalón y apretando las redondeadas nalgas del moreno quien arrancó un gemido dentro del beso mientras se arqueaba teniendo así mas contacto sus erecciones lo que arranco un gemido por parte del rubio quien ante la muestra del moreno lo beso hambrientamente y con mas fiereza así comenzando una batalla dentro de sus bocas para ver cual salía victoriosa; pero Harry no se quedo quieto y en un arranque de lujuria, desgarro también la camisa del rubio quien jadeo al sentir mas manos del moreno subiendo y bajando por su torso y espalda.

Ya no aguantaba más, desde hacia algún tiempo había querido poseer ese cuerpo y esta vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad; rompió el beso para bajar por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a causa de los chupetones y de sus dientes en el para luego pasar por los pezones que al contacto del aliento del rubio se pusieron duros; primero empezó con el derecho el cual lamió y mordió arrancando una serie de jadeos y gemidos en el ojiverde, para luego hacerle el mismo procedimiento al izquierdo arrancándole mas gemidos al moreno, lo cual puso mas duro al rubio a quien ya le estaban molestando sus pantalones; bajo por el torso del moreno dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, beso cada centímetro de piel y se entretuvo en el ombligo del ojiverde quien tenia las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos cerrados por el placer dado. Draco al mirar la expresión del moreno no aguanto las ganas de que esos hechizantes ojos verdes lo miraran con deseo

– Mírame Potter – Ordenó el rubio con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, y Harry abrió sus ojos, mirándole, sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer y con un brillo de pasión y lujuria que provoco que el rubio subiera para besar esos labios rojos que estaban entreabiertos, invitándolo a pecar, para luego volver a bajar su camino, pero se encontró con los pantalones del moreno y una mas que notable y pulsante erección que pedía a gritos ser atendida; lamió la erección del moreno por debajo de la tela a lo cual el moreno profirió un jadeo mezcla de sorpresa y placer

-Draco, por favor – Jadeó el moreno ya presa de sus deseos mientras que Draco, saboreaba todavía escuchar su nombre entre los dulces labios del moreno que casi hace que se corriera en sus pantalones, por lo cual termino de rasgar lo que le quedaba de ropa al moreno dejándolo completamente desnudo, instantes después el también estaba desnudo y sus erecciones se rozaban libremente mientras se besaban como sino hubiera un mañana. Draco empezó a descender sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno arrancándole pequeños gemidos y jadeos de placer llegando hasta las nalgas del moreno tanteando el lugar para luego introducir lentamente un dedo, a lo cual el moreno respondió con un gemido de dolor y trató de separarse del rubio.

-D-Draco no -dijo el moreno entre jadeos –Y- Yo soy…

-Shhh –Tranquilo, esta será la mejor experiencia de tu vida - Dijo mientras lo besaba lentamente haciendo que el moreno se olvidara de la intrusión en su cuerpo y así poder empezar a mover su dedo en círculos dilatando su entrada; cuando encontró la entrada un poco dilatada metió otros dos dedos haciendo que Harry se tensara pero volvió a hacerlo olvidar de la incomodidad cuando tocó su próstata dentro de el

-Draco- Jadeó el moreno- Hazlo por favor – Dijo mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio

Ante esta petición el rubio no se negó, ya que el también estaba deseoso y su erección parecía que no aguantaría mas con la sinfonía de gemidos que propiciaba el moreno para el; así que, haciendo que Harry lo mirara a los ojos se introdujo lentamente en el causando que el moreno hiciera una mueca de dolor, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de el.

Harry derramo unas lágrimas ante el dolor causado las cuales Draco lamió para luego besarlo esperando un momento a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

-Draco – Volvió a jadear Harry, esta vez acompañado de un balanceo enterrándose mas el miembro del rubio, haciendo que este empezara a embestirlo lentamente, pero que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas rápido haciendo que Draco de vez en cuando encontrara la próstata de Harry que gemía mas y mas alto

-Draco, no puedo más

-Entonces córrete conmigo –Dijo el rubio dando las ultimas embestidas dentro del moreno mientras su mano masturbaba el pene del moreno así llegando juntos al orgasmo; Draco corriéndose en su interior y Harry en ambos, sintiendo así una fuerte descarga de placer provocando que el moreno se desmayara.

-Hummm, que paso

-Te desmayaste después del orgasmo - Dijo Draco quien había recostado el cuerpo de Harry en una de las colchonetas de entrenar todavía dentro de el y lo abrazaba protectoramente, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello empapados de sudor revelando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo había marcado de por vida – Eras virgen, verdad – Dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta – Porque no paraste esto, ¿Sabes que significa esto que acabo de pasar entre los dos?

-Sí, que elimine la tensión de tantos años, haciendo al amor con el hombre que amo – Dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Harry yo…

-No Draco; yo se que para ti solo fue sexo y no esperaba mas de ti, pero al menos me quedara en mi memoria de que esto fue por amor, porque te amo Draco, nunca lo olvides, por eso te salve la vida, porque esta no hubiera tenido sentido sin ti, mejor me voy, tengo que entregar unos informes – Dijo para luego besarlo en los labios y pararse lo mas lentamente posible; pero el brazo que rodeaba su cintura no lo dejaba

-Draco, déjame ir por favor, no juegues mas conmigo –Dijo el moreno incapaz de mirarlo mientras las lagrimas pugnaban por salir

-No –dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con una mano y lo levantaba para que lo viera a los ojos -No te dejare ir ni ahora ni nunca - Dijo para luego besarlo en los labios –Porque te amo

-Oh Draco -Dijo para luego aferrarse a los brazos del rubio mientras se besaban de nuevo, esta vez en un beso lleno de amor que deparaba muchas cosas buenas para el futuro.

/o.O/

Al otro lado de la puerta…

-O.O Hermione me puedes explicar que fue eso que escuche

-Solo el sonido de dos personas que por años se amaron y que ahora lo demuestran de la mejor de las formas cariño, solo eso; ¿Porque no nos vamos a casa Ron?, creo que Harry no va a salir temprano de la central, todavía tiene mucho papeleo que hacer – Dijo mientras colocaba unas carpetas en el escritorio de Shacklebolt para luego irse con su pelirrojo amor hacia su hogar a contar las nuevas y buenas noticias.


End file.
